


D is for Disneyland

by wendyfromthestargate



Series: A-Z of johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, Holidays, John likes candy crush, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyfromthestargate/pseuds/wendyfromthestargate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are going to Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Part number 4 of A-Z of johnlock  
> I might add to this fanfiction once this series is finnished.

"Really?" Sally asked slightly confused by what John just said. "Your really taking Sherlock on holiday?"  
"Yes."John replied."We're going Disneyland." When John said this Sally gave her I can't handle with this look and walked off. John looked around the Scotland yard until he found Sherlock. Passing a coffee to Sherlock he said."Just told Sally of our holiday plans."  
"Who?" Sherlock asked slightly confused.  
"Donovan, you know the one with the with the frizzy hair."  
"Ooh her, and what did she have to say?"  
"She thoughts I was mental.But I don't care, as long as your happy everything will be alright."  
Sherlock pulled John down into his lap and, wrapped his arms around him, making sure his coffee didn't spill. He said " I can't wait until you see our room."  
"Oh god, what is it?.  
"I can't tell you, its a suprise."  
As Sherlock went to kiss John, Greg walked in."I'll have none of that in my office."  
"Oh its not as if you don't do worse with my pig of a brother." Sherlock said letting go of John.  
Greg looking very embarrassed said."Well...ermm what happens between Mycroft and I is none of your business Sherlock."  
"Oh please, do you remember the camping holiday you and John forced us on. We heard EVERYTHING!"  
"Sherlock!!!" John shouted looking very embarrassed."Sorry Greg we'll be off now." Grabbing Sherlock's arm, they walked out.

Back in the flat they stared packing.(When I say they I mean  
John.) He got to nagging suitcases out of the storage and packed each with two weeks worth of clothes and toiletries and put them downstairs next to the door ready for their early start.  
"Joooooohn I'm bored." Sherlock moaned as John walked through the door. John looked down at Sherlock who was lying upside down hanging of the sofa and said "Well you could of helped packing."  
"I said I was bored not desperate." Sherlock said getting up walking to the kitchen.  
"Well tomorrow we will be on our way to France so we need to go to sleep early tonight."  
Filling the kettle up with water John looked around for two relatively clean mug and washed them in the sink before putting a tea bag in each. Once the kettle was boiled he poured two mugs of tea and sat one down at Sherlock's chair.  
"Drink this up and then lets go to bed."John said and went to sit in his chair.Even though it was only 8:30pm and he certainly was not tired Sherlock did as he was told knowing that it would make John happy and there holiday more enjoyable.  
Once they got up in the morning Sherlock was ready to go, but John wasn't (he got caught up was a game of candy crush at 12 o'clock last night.) he was extremely tired. Sherlock who considered himself the best boyfriend ever got everything ready for him including making him jam on toast. Walking up to the bedroom door Sherlock heard John awake and slide out of the bed.  
"Shit!" He heard John shout and saw him run out of the bedroom door in nothing but a pair of Y fronts. "I have know time to do anything I was meant to do before we go."  
"Don't worry John I have done it all." Sherlock said hugging the worrying John.  
This holiday is going to be the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
